The Beginning of Magyk ((Academy of Magykal Arts)) Part 2
by FoldedFeathers
Summary: Part 2;; Drama is at it's most as everyone ends up in the school hospital with wounds after the monster attack from Evolet and Jake. Chemistry happens between E and J, Serena gets a surprize visit from Alex, Sam figures out her faith, Evolet finds her secret dark side... and the Talent Show's starting!


Serena let out a low moan, then opened her eyes. "I... I'm sorry... I should have... Killed that coyote... On my own... I put you all in danger..." She rasped. Her eyes closed and she allowed Sam to carry her as the world went black... Jake ran to Sam. He saw that she was carrying Serena and he sighed. "Serena, are you ok?" Jake asked her, still rather oblivious to his wounds. "No. You didn't have to do anything, just rest." Sam told her friend. Soon, they were in the school infirmary, Serena was splayed out on a cot. While the nurse inspected her, Sam sat quietly, ignoring the woman when she told her to leave. Serena was one of her first friends. She should have protected her better.

Serena's eyes opened and she looked around, her blurred vision beginning to clear. When it did, her eyes widened in shock. _Where am I? What happened?_ She struggled to sit up, terrified. "What happened? Where... Where am I?" Suddenly she realized she was in the infirmary. A thought was nagging at the edge of her mind, but she didn't remember what it was... Suddenly, she gasped. _The coyote!_ She thought, then blurted out, "What happened to the coyote?!" "You're awake!" Sam instantly stood up and walked over to Serena. "Well, um, Evolet kinda killed it." She explained. Serena's arm was bandaged and her waist wrapped up so she looked like a mummy. Sam would have giggled if it wasn't so serious. Jake, who was in the cot next to her replied, "It left. If you want to know what happened to me and Evolet's, we battled. I turned into a dragon while she was still a werewolf." Jake side, the large bandage on his neck feeling uncomfortable. He had refused treatment until all the girls were ok, after all, he was responsible for plenty of the harm.

Serena sighed. "I just wish I could have killed the dang thing! I guess when I was in cat form I couldn't do much... I put you all in danger." The coyote was unusally large, and Serena had begun to wonder if it was _really_ a coyote. She looked at herself wrapped in bandages and grinned. "I look like a mummy!" She giggled, trying to lighten the mood. "Heh, yeah," Sam said, giggling a bit. It had been a long and horrible day. This was the exact opposite of how she had hoped things were going to turn out here. Exhausted, Sam sighed and walked out of the infirmary. Outside, she found a tree and scrambled up it, not wanting to be seen.

Jake smiled a bit. "Yeah, but you didn't come in half nude and bleeding." He joked the same line from earlier. At least Serena hadn't seen him turn. One person who would not really see him as a monster, which maybe Sam and Evolet's saw. "Sam...?" said Evolet, staring at Sam as she sped out of the room in a flurish. She looked at Jake with a confused look on her face. She dipped her head down, looking at Serena rest as the awkward silence took over. Her and Jake just stood there, their face basically expressionless, voices silent. As the silence continued, Evolet's favourite song suddenly started playing inside her head. She constantly had this song stuck in her head; she already knew all the words. Automatically, her foot started tapping to an imaginary beat. She started moving her lips. Her hand quickly lifted to her head, running her fingers through her hair and letting a lock of hair brush down, hiding her face slightly from Jake. She continued to look at Serena, tapping her slim fingers on the bar on the side of the hospital bed. Jake smiled to Evolet's tune. He stole a glance at Evolet out of the side of his eye and sighed inwardly. Why did she have to look so cute with the lock of hair over her eye? Jake inwardly kicked himself at the thought. _You almost killed her stupid! You can't actually like her!_ He thought. _Besides, there is no way she would like you back anyway._Evolet stared at the bar where she was tapping to the beat. She continued to sing under her breath."And I'm like, OWW! Never thought it hurt so bad...Gettin' over youu-ouu...I'm like, OWW! You're givin' me a heart attack..."She blushed, knowing that Jake was deffinetly looking at her. She flipped her hair back, peering at Jake. She smirked at him, sticking out her tounge. "Soo.. you like my beats?" She asked smoothly, crossing her feet and promping her hands on her hips. Jake, kind of clumsily, twisted around to look at Evolet. He felt warmth rising up his face. " Oh, um. It just that I, I know the song." He stuttered. _Nice going stupid!_ He thought. Evolet gave Jake a sort of funny look. "Really...?" she said, giving him a half-smile. _Ehh.. whatever,_ She thought. She shook her head, and smiled agian. Suddenly, a thought flashed in her mind. "Ayee..." she said, smiling widely agian,"Are you thinking about doing something for the Talent show?" To be honest, Evolet had completely forgotten about what...like..well, happened. Serena rolled over, exausted. Everything had gone wrong that day, all because of her. She listened to Evolet and Jake for a moment, then cried quietly. She eventually fell asleep, tireness finally taking over her. "Oh, um. No, I was just going to skip it." Jake replied, hoping his thoughts at the moment were not too obvious. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You do know even know that song!_ Jake sighed inwardly once again. There was a short silence. Then, Jake opened his mouth to say something when one of the school nurses came over. "Look at the pair of you! You are all hurt!" She then turned directly toward Jake. "And you! Not even the sense to put on some clothed with a lady around!" With a (cold) jolt Jake realized that he was still only wearing the ripped pants. At lease the rather plump nurse didn't notice that under Sam's cardigan, Evolet was not wearing a shirt either or else she might have yelled at Evolet too. "You two go into the back right now! How on earth did you get so hurt!" She cried, ushering them into a small room in the back of the infirmary. Evolet blushed deeply as she got leaded into a small room. Inside the room was rows and rows of medical tools, potions, and bandages. Evolet felt a little uncomfortable- She never got this much attention back home. Her mother would maybe put a bandage or two on her if she has bitten herself. But yet she had never been to a real infirmary. She looked curiously around as the nurse examined Jake. She jumped suddenly as the nurse's hand appeared on her shoulder. She gave out a little bark as the nurse ripped off Sam's cardigan, examining her back. She blushed even deeper now, knowing that Jake was about 3 feet away, and that she was shirtless. Evolet quickly shielded her chest with her arms from Jake, blinking back tears of embarrassment. She yelped again as the nurse spun around and yanked Evolet's arms down from her chest. She examined her chest and stomach, wiping away smeared blood. Evolet tipped her head back, yowling lowly as a wave of total embarrassment washed over her. She didn't dare to look over at Jake's expression right now. Jake's face felt red-hot. He could hear the nurse examining Evolet only a few feet away from him. Jake winced when he heard the cardigan being ripped from her back and Evolet's wail of embarrassment. He didn't dare even breath in her direction, and he was being examined too so he could not have anyway. The nurse examining Jake's wounds kept on shaking her head and giving him stern looks as if he was going to look at Evolet. Which he WAS NOT going to do. Jake chattered in the cold chair and as the nurse pressed her cold fingers against his skin. Couldn't he at least get a better pair of pants! Jake slapped himself in his mind. He could only imagine how Evolet felt, so he did not need to be complaining. After a while, Serena finally woke up from a wild dream. The dream was unclear and blurry-looking, as if there was a thick layer of fog. She had seen shadows moving towards the school, but she couldn't make out what they were. She sighed and slipped out of the hospital bed, sneaking out the door. She hoped no one would catch her sneaking out. Suddenly, she heard Evolet's wail of embarrassment. She turned back and shot a sympathetic glance at the door, then hurried on. She reached her dorm and slipped inside silently, grabbing a thick, black, hard-cover book. She flipped trough it until she found the chapter entilted _How To Create A Potion For New Life._ She copied it down on her laptop, then sent it via e-mail to Alex. _Why did she want this?_ Serena thought. She slipped out of her dorm and back to the infirmary. She snuck in, then froze as a voice rang out. "And just where," a nurse growled, "have you been?"

Evolet sighed a huge breath of relief as the nurse exited the room. She quickly snatched up the cardigan and covered up her chest. Nervousness bubbled up in her as she noticed that the nurse had ripped it off of her; she wouldn't be able to put it back on! She buried her face in her hands and sat down, her mind filled with one ultimately embarrassing thought- That she had to remain shirtless in front of Jake, the guy that she liked!"Oh God... how did we get into this mess..." mumbled Evolet through the cardigan, whimpering slightly.

"My fault, I guess." Said Jake rubbing his neck on the thick bandage the nurse has plastered on him. "That coyote that attacked Serena shocked my enough to turn, and I almost killed you." He sighed. Jake managed to look at Evolet, thinking it rude to talk to her without even making eye contact. He grimaced at her look of uncomforted. Jake reached over and tried to help by tieing the sleeves of the cardigan behind her back to look like some sort of apron. Evolet looked up at Jake as she felt his cool, soft hands on her back. Her face was deep red, her eyes red and sore. She gave Jake a sort of half-smile with what he had done with the cardigan. Jake's words really stung her, but he had a real point. "Well, I...I guess all monsters...they..they have a tendency...to...to kill..." she said softly, blinking back tears. Jake had almost killed her, when she was trying to kill him. A tear trickled down her cheek as the truth stabbed at her heart like a knife:She was a monster; She was to kill. Jake looked at Evolet with deep sympathy. He wiped away her tear and tried to make her feel better by saying, "Hey, you are not a monster. It is not your fault." Jake sighed and kind of awkwardly lightly brushed Evolet's arm. "You are not a monster." He repeated.

Evolet snapped around. "I am a monster!" she exclaimed loudly, tears shining her eyes. Her heart thumped painfully against her ribs. She dipped her head slowly, seeing how she had shocked Jake. "I...I'm so sorry... It...It just came out," she sniffed.

Suddenly, it snapped, Sam realized something. Why was she here in this tree? Her friends were almos killed! She should be there to comfort them! To be with them! In her haste, Sam got up, and forgot that she was indeed, in a tree. With a wail and a thump, she was laying on the ground. "Ugh," she groaned and rubbed her head. Now she really did have a reason to go to the infirmary. Carefully, Dam got up and limped into the building, the memory of how to get to her friends still fresh in her mind. Inside, she saw Evolet and Jake talking to each other, it looked quite private. "Oops, sorry guys." Sam blushed deeply and began to back out of the room, but tripped and fell once more. "I, uhm, I..." Serena's voice trailed off as the nurse shot her a glare. "Get in your bed. _NOW._" The nurse ordered. Serena got in her bed, pretending to be asleep until the nurse left. She lay sprawled out on the bed for a while, thinking. Suddenly, cold realization washed over her. "Ugh! Serena, you fricking idiot!" She growled, punching herself until her arm turned purple and pain finally took over. She cried quietly into her pillow. "I almost killed them all. Why do I have to be so curious? I should have known it was a coyote and stayed on the roof," she growled. Then, a little bit too loudly, she muttered, "I should just kill myself." Suddenly a faint voice sounded from the other room . Curious, Sam got up and insisted she was alright. There she saw her other friend Serena. "Serena! Oh thank goodness your alright! I was so worried!" Sam hobbled over to her and wrapped Serena in a hug. Now she felt horrible, Sam had only come to see Evolet, and had forgotten about her other friend! That was just horrible, Sam continued hugging her friend. Jake pulled back, shocked at Evolet's out burst. "Then that makes two of us." He muttered. Suddenly, Sam came running into the room. She tried to go out again but tripped and fell. "Sam, you ok?" He asked, going over to her and helping her up. Jake shot and expressionless glance at Evolet, but his eyes gave proof of his thoughts. _Stupid, stupid! Why do you have to do these thing, Jake!_ Then, he heard Serena cry. "I should just kill myself." Jake ran over to her Serena's bed and gently shook her. "Serena, that's terrible! You should never say that!" He said, then saw her arm was black and blue with bruises. "Serena!" He cried, at a lose for words. This was a bit much. He and the girl he liked had almost killed each other, Serena was attacked by a coyote, what was going on!

Serena jumped when Sam dashed into the room and hugged her. She hugged her friend back and murmured, "What happened? You're limping." Suddenly Jake dashed in and shook her, telling her not to say that. For a moment, she wondered what "that" meant, until she realized he had overheard her. "I put you all in danger... I never should have checked that out... I should have stayed on the roof..." Serena sighed. "Guess curiousity almost killed the cat-And her friends." She muttered. "No, no, it's to your fault Serena." Jake said, desperately trying to make her feel better. _Hey_ he thought. _Evolet!_ Jake ran back to the room where Evolet still sat. As Jake ran, he was (coldly) await that he still had only the ripped pants on. He ignored it and poked his head in to look at Evolet. "You ok?" He asked. _Helping two emotional girls at the same time takes work!_ Evolet jumped slightly went Jake called her name. She quickly wiped the remaining hot tears from the corners of her eyes and her cheeks, looking back at him. Her face was red, and her eyes were puffy from crying. "Uhh... yeah, I'm...I'm fine." she mumbled slowly, barley enough for Jake to hear. When Jake answered back with a confused expression, she got up from her chair suddenly. The chair fell backwards with a deafening _BANG _onto the solid infirmary floor. She cursed under her breath, hot tears blurring her eyes again while she picked up the chair. She quickly swiped the chair back onto the floor- a little too hard. The leg of the chair cracked into many disabled shards. "Crap!" snapped Evolet, throwing the chair powerfully at the wall. That sent a mixture of glass shards and broken wood into the air. The breath caught painfully in her throat as Evolet stared at what she had done for a quick heartbeat. Her eyes darted from the room, then to Jake's utterly shocked expression. Without warning, her knees suddenly felt weak, and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Through her hoarse voice, Jake could just barley make out Evolet whisper, "Get...the hell...out."

Jake jumped up as Evolet smashed the chair. What was she doing! Jake could just make out her words, before he went sprinting from the room. He collapsed somewhere on the other side of the infirmary. What just happened? Jake lay there on the cold floor, mulling it over. Finally, he drifted into a deep dreamless sleep. Serena sighed. "Lets just drop the subject. Besides, that was in the past. It'll be all but forgotten soon." She said, shrugging. She looked puzzled when Jake ran in the room next to hers, and she turned to Sam. "Why did-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because just then Jake burst out of the room. "What the..." She said, getting up and walking over to Jake. "Hey, what happened?" Serena asked sat on her knees in the cold, hard floor of the small infirmary room, sobbing. Tears glistened her face and dampened her chest. Her salty tears mixed with the throbbing and bleeding cuts slathered across her sore body. Evolet slowly lifted her shaking arm, wiping her eyes. She took quick, sharp breaths of air as she cried. Turning her hand over, peering at it, Evolet's mind flashed with a thought. She took in another painfully sharp breath, a knot creating her throat. Her right hand, shaking viciously and shining with tears, slowly reached her other arm. Evolet let out a low, deep moan as she closed her eyes tightly and shoved her sharp nail into her skin. She shaked as she felt the coolness of blood on her finger. She slowly rubbed her index finger and her thumb together, soaked in blood. A soft moan left her lips as she sliced into her arm again, blood dripping smoothly off of her arm and onto the floor. Serena tried shaking Jake awake, but it was no use. She sighed, then froze as her sharp cat-like ears picked up Evolet's soft crying. _That's why Jake went in there. I wonder why he came out..._ She got up and walked in. Taking off her jacket, she asked softly, "Evolet? You okay?" She hoped she hadn't scared her friend when she walked in. Evolet didn't seem to notice when she walked in, but she could be wrong.

Evolet froze suddenly when Serena walked in. Blood now soaked both her arms and hands. _Monster_ was gruffly cut into her arm, the blood slowly flowing down and dripping onto the floor with a silent 'pap...pap...pap'. A mad, devilish smile streaked across her face as Evolet slowly turned around to face Serena. In her hand was a large, sharp chunk of the wooden chair, and blood was smothered all over her face. Grinning disturbedly at Serena, Evolet lifted up her blood soaked hand and very slowly, licked the blood off of her fingers, her eyes drilling into Serena's.

"E-Evolet? Y-you o-okay?" Serena stammered. Then she saw the word carved into her friend's arm;; _Monster._ "You are not a monster!" Serena cried, taking a step closer. "You're a wonderful person, and a great friend. Why are you doing this?" She cried. "Please don't hurt yourself. I'd never forgive myself if you did." Serena whispered. Jake shook his head awake. What had just happened? Then Jake began to remember those past events. He took a sharp breath and stood up. He was immediately cold again. "Dang!" he cried and looked around. There was a clean pair of white pants on top of a laundry pile of pants. Jake put them on and they surprisingly fit well. Jake ran off again on search of Evolet. Once he found the room again, Jake poked his head in. "Evolet?" Serena whipped around when Jake came in, her now-yellow, feline eyes narrowed. (When she gets really mad she turns like, half cat XD) Instead of fingernails, Serena now had sharp, long, hooked claws. Her toenails were now claws, too. Cat-like ears were on her head, and Serena took a step towards Evolet. "I know something's wrong, Evolet. You can tell me. You can trust me. We're BFFs, right?" Serena asked, meeting Evolet's gaze without flinching. Evolet's blood-red eyes suddenly flashed blue, as she took in a sharp breath. She immediately felt to her knees, clutching her head. It felt like she was suffocating- every breath was painful. _"Ohgod..."_ Evolet gasped. Suddenly, her whole body shook. She was face-down on the cold, bloody floor, gasping. She looked up, hot tears blurring her now blue eyes. "What happened?" she rasped, pushing herself up onto her knees. She clutched her head in her hands. She had such a terrible headache, like her head was swelling. She looked up as Jake walked into the room, shocked. "J-Jake..?" she mumbled, wiping her eyes. Jake gasped when he went into the room. There was blood everywhere. It soaked Evolet's face and cardigan/apron. Jake threw homself on the floor next to jer with an extremly worried expression. "Evolet. Evolet what happened? Are you hurt?" he then turned to Serena. "Are you hurt? What happened!?"

There was blood everywhere. It soaked the floor and gushed from Evolets arm. Sam could only stand in the orner of the room with a horrified expression on her face. She was helpless, flozen by the sight of so much blood and pain. It was to much for her. Sams eyes rolled up in her head and she fell to the ground with a thump. Serena shook her head, slowly turning back to her human form. She ran to Evolet's side, then took off her jacket and handed it to her. "Here, take this." She murmured. Then she saw Sam faint, and she rushed over to help her. Serena put Sam on a hospital bed, then ran back Evolet. "I-I don't know what happened... I'm okay, but Evolet..." Serena's voice trailed off. "What _did_ happen, Evolet?" She asked her turned around when Sam fainted. This day was a bit much. Serena went to go take care of her and shortly came back. While she was gone, Jake looked at Evolet. He did not even avert his gave as if something was going to happen to her if he looked away. "Evolet." He murmured. "What happened?" then Serena came back in and put the jacket around her. "Serena, do you even know what happened here?" he asked, still not noticing what Evolet had done to her own arm. Serena shook her head. "No idea." She said. Then she turned to Evolet and said, "Why did you carve 'Monster' on your arm?" She asked. "You could have hurt yourself! And why is the chair in pieces everywhere..." Serena's voice trailed off. She had no idea what to looked down at her arm, placing a hand over the cut. She felt nauseous when she looked at it. "I-I'm so sorry... I don't know what came o-over me..." she said, dipping her head into her blood-soaked hands. "I'm sorry..." she repeated.

"Evolet, it's okay. You don't need to be sorry. Should I get a nurse for you?" Serena asked Evolet worriedly."N-Noo... I'll be fine.." said Evolet, dipping her head again. Her heart thumped painfully against her ribs. _What had become of her? She could have killed someone!_ She let out a small squeak at the terrifying thought. She moved closer to Jake, wiping her eyes. He felt warm next to her, like an old friend. "I'll leave, if you want me to let you rest or something..." Serena said, getting up and slowly backing away towards the door. As she backed up, she ran into something and a book toppled off of it, bonking Serena on the head. "Ow!" She muttered, whipping around to see what she had crashed into. Strangely, nothing was there. "What the..." Just then, something smacked her from behind, causing her to fall and have the breath knocked out of her. She lay there, passed out on the floor. The shape behind her was blurry when she a last look at it when she passed out, but it looked like a girl she knew...Dream took a shower, then found and extra pair of clothes. Though, there were still bloodstains in her hair. She didn't mind, it made her look 'cool' yet deadly. As her shoes clicked down the hallway, Dream suddenly barged into the announcement room, **"Using this."** She said in a cold, stern voice. Grabbing the microphone, **"Attention all students. We will now have the talent show. I, Dream. Will be the judge but will also perform for fun. All students who want to watch or participate please go to the Gym. Thank you."** Dream said, as her voice boomed through the hallways and all over the school. Walking out as her shoe clicks behind her, Dream headed towards the Gym

As Evolet huddled closer to Jake he held her hand tight to calm her down. "It'll be fine." he whispered to her, trying to put sincerity and courage into his words. Then Serena was knocked out. "Serena?" he asked. Then a figure came out of the shadows. It was a girl. She looked familiar. Who? It didn't matter. Jake got up, his formerly white new pants soaked with Evolet's blood. "What was that!?" "Ohmygawd!" cried Evolet, jumping up as Serena got knocked out. She still held Jake's hand tightly when she jumped down to her knees to look at Serena. The slightest trickle of blood dripped from the back of her head. Evolet shot Jake a nervous look, and looked frantically around the room for who had hit Serena. "Evolet." Said Jake slowly. He pointed towards the figure just as the loud speaker came on. _We will now have the talent show._ It announced. "Not a very good time!" He yelled at the speaker. Then turned slightly red. He just yelled at a speaker. What was up with that! Anyway, Jake turned his head back to Evolet. Their hands were still wrapped together and Evolet's hand felt soft under Jake's larger one. He shook the silly thought out of his head and looked back at the figure.

Smirking, Alex threw a small metal bar at Serena's head, then slunk back into the shadows. Using one of her special talents-The ability to talk in people's minds- She hissed menacingly, yet with icy laughter embedded in her voice, _I'm your worst nightmare._ With that, she turned into a raven and flew off, letting out a _Ca-CAW!_ As she flew away. She then flew into the science room, returning to human form. "Now, where's that spell on how to make a demon minion…?" She muttered. Evolet screamed as she saw a large metal object flash out of nowhere and hit Serena. She quickly jumped back, pulling Jake away from being hit. "What the hell?!" she cried, glancing around the room. _Where did that come from?!_ She thought frantically. She hung onto Jake's armas she pointed up near the ceiling and let out a loud bark. There was a large, mysterious and evil-looking crow above them, cawing down at them. Suddenly, it turned and flew out of the room with another deafening caw. "What the heck!" Jake screamed. "Serena! You ok?" He asked her. He still held on to Evolet's hand as Jake bent down to Serena. She looked ok enough. Knocked out with a lump on her head but otherwise ok. "She should be fine." Jake explained to Evolet."O-Okay.." said Evolet, shaking slightly. She looked down at Serena for a few long heartbeats. Suddenly, she jerked up. "Wait, the...the talent show's... _TODAY?!_" She exclaimed, squeezing Jake's hand. "But.. where's Sam?! Ohmygawd, what am I suppost to do?" Evolet's stomach did a little flip-flop as a picture of herself singing alone, everyone's eyes drilling into her head as she sang nervously, flashed in her mind. Jake looked at Evolet again, something like a smile twitching at his lips. "I don't really think that you _have_ to do that talent show. i mean, after all that has happened id be surprised if you did." He replied, pulling her back into a standing position. Then, while realizing he still held Evolet's hand he let go. A bit embarrassed. Alex looked around, her eyes narrowed to slits in a way that said, _I will kill you if you get too close._ She dashed into the science lab, looking around to make sure no one was there. When she was sure no one was in there, she locked all the entrances to the lab and rubbed her hands together, slightly satisfied. Looking at her spell book she found, she read over the ingredients and dropped them in, one by one. _**Demon Minion Recipe.**__**For this recipe, you will need the following;;Two tablespoons of venom (HANDLE CAREFULLY)Three cups of oilOne cup Cloud MixtureTwo teaspoons Demon Blood**_Alex followed the instructions, then mixed the potion carefully. She stopped when it started to bubble over, and a dim red light began to form, growing bigger and bigger...

Evolet managed a small laugh as she got up with Jake. "Wellya... but me and Sam have been waiting really anxiously for the talent show. And barley anyone knows me at this school. I want to been noticed." She said the last words with determination in her voice. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, a committed look come over her face. Serena woke up drowsily, her head still spinning a little. She heard Evolet and Jake talking about the talent show, and she smiled, silently dragging herself out of the room. Evolet and Jake probably wouldn't notice her army crawling out of the room since they were looking at each other. They might only notice she was gone when they got up to leave, but it didn't matter. Serena turned to her cat form, her strength finally returning. She climbed up the wooden post that held the walls up, crouching on the wooden bar at the ceiling when she managed to shimmy her way up. The cat-girl blinked, then continued to crouch on the bar absent-mindedly, trying to figure out who had knocked her out. _Maybe I'll talk to Alex..._Jake looked at Evolet a tiny but sceptically. He admired her dedication, he would never go on a stage, ever. "Well, ok. I wouldn't ever perform in front of people though. Stage fright." He admitted a bit embarrassed. Alex looked at the minature Demon Minion she had made. It was a bit like a shapeshifter, only it could only use the colors of evil:Black, Orange, and Red. It's main form was some sort of wolf-like thing. Alex grinned at her work, and said to the Demon, "I am your master. You obey me and only me. You are a creation of evil, and I name you Shadow." (Fail name XD) The Demon creature nodded, giving a nasty grin that showed it's sharp teeth. Suddenly, a message popped up on her phone;;**Sent from;; Serena, ****Today**** at 3:00****p.m.****Hey Alex! What r u up 2?**Alex growled and cursed, then texted Serena back.**Sent from;; Your_Worst_Nightmare, ****Today**** at 3:02****p.m.** Shut up and leave me alone. Im not who I used to be. And yes, I am the one who knocked you out and made ur head turned her phone off, then turned back to her Demon and rubbed her hands together. "Shadow, we've got work to do."When Sam woke, she was in her bed in the dorm she shared with Evolet. Then she remembered the talent show! Quickly, she got p and got dressed. Sam hurried across the school until the sight of her friends came into view. Luckily, she had remembered to bring her violin which was bouncing at her side in its case. _"What?!"_ Yelled Serena, looking at her last text. Not caring that she had screamed, she shoved her phone into her purse. Storming out of the room, she went to the most private place she could think of-The science lab. She guessed her friend was being secretive, and besides, she _did_ say she wanted to make something, right? It was a week ago, sure, but Serena could still check... As soon as she walked in the door, Serena gasped. Alex was training a giant Demon Wolf! The Demon suddenly froze and turned it's head, eyeing Serena hungrily. It gave a low, menacing growl, more fierce than anything Serena had ever heard. Alex slowly turned, her eyes red. "So, it's my old friend Serena. Come to watch? Humph. Since you came, I'll give you two options;; One, leave, or two, be ripped apart by Shadow." Alex said, nodding to the Demon. Serena growled deep inside her throat, her half cat form taking over her. "Or," Alex smirked, "You can join us. Your choice. Hurry and chose, or I will for you."And that's all there is! You guys like it?

**CREDITS;;**

**;;Taken straight from The Beginning of Magyk- Academy of Magical Arts roleplay;;**

**Jake- OJ**

**Alex/Serena- Spot**

**Sam- Honeysplash**

**Dream- Dreamingsoul**

**Evolet- Me (Crookie)**


End file.
